Slowly But Surely
by Destiny In Smoke
Summary: This story is based off of a couple of friends, I'm working on some story lines that have to do with these characters. Hope you like it!


Jodine Jessica Hart was driving her four-wheeler down the dirt road. She was hoping to pick up her friend Riley Cameron and take him out to one of the neighbor's fields. They had a lot to talk about. They had been in an argument recently, and she was hoping they could patch it up. Riley could get mule headed and annoying, but he was a great friend. Jodi was sorry for her part in the argument, but she wanted to make it right.

Jodi pulled into his driveway, her long dark hair blowing into the wind. She was wearing blue jeans and a button down shirt with some boots. She drove up to the house, and Riley was standing outside, playing with his dog, Gauge. She pushed her hair back behind her ears, took a deep breath, and jumped off the camo four-wheeler.

"Oh. Hey JJ," Riley mumbled.

"Hey. Look, Riley, I'm sorry. I was being a jerk, and I apologize. I know I don't deserve it, but I ask for your forgiveness. I was hoping we could talk. If you don't, I understand."

When he just stared at the ground, she started walking toward the ATV.

"JJ. Wait, I'm sorry too. I wasn't being a good friend either. I forgive you, and I hope you forgive me," he called.

Jodi turned back around, and said, "I forgive you too. And my offer still stands on the talk."

" Alright. Where're we headed?" He flipped his camo hat around and jumped on Jodi's ATV. She climbed on behind him and said,

"I was thinking Chuck's field over there. The wheat field."

"Anything you say malady. Your wish is my command," Riley said in a fake British accent.

They drove out to the wheat field and Jodi got off when Riley stopped at the gate. He was surprised when she crawled under the fence.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"We were taking a walk, remember?"

"Oh, yeah."

He hopped off, and crawled under the barbed wire as well, his camo T-shirt nearly getting caught.

"Stupid barbed wire." he muttered. Jodi giggled. The walk was silent for a few minutes. Jodi's dark eyes stayed lowered to the ground. But Riley's intense blue ones stayed on her face. She was pretty, sure, but he starting to have feelings for her, more than just a childhood friend. The nineteen and twenty year olds had been friends for more than a decade. Riley was still a little mad. The argument had been about Riley spending too much time with Emmett, another friend of theirs. Jodi had been mad because Riley was supposed to help her with their livestock while her parents where away. Riley had forgotten and gone over to Emmett's house to work on a 4H project.

 _They were working outside on a leather saddlebag, when Riley remembered his promise._

" _Oh crap! I was supposed to go over and help Jodi while her parents are away."_

 _"You helping **her**? More like she's helping **you!"** Emmett snickered. Riley had turned red._

 _"Emmett, if you weren't one of my best friends, I swear, I would punch you in the face."_

 _"Who are your other best friends huh? How about your precious JJ? Or is she 'just a friend', as you so abruptly put it? Because I believe my friend, you have got yourself a girlfriend" Emmett goaded. Riley shoved Emmett to the ground and stormed off. He was mad at Jodi, mad at Emmett, but most of all, he was mad at himself. He had broken his promise, and had hurt a friend who needed help. He had found Jodi finishing cleaning the horse stalls. He knew she did this last. She had done all the work herself. He mentally kicked himself, but he knew it didn't help. She_ _looked up, and when Riley looked at her face, he felt so bad. Her face showed the the signs of mental hurt, and she had tears in her eyes and on her face. She finished silently, and walked away. The next day he had come over to apologize, but her hurt had dissolved to anger. The argument left a rift between them for two weeks, until Jodi got up the courage to make amends._

He snapped out of his reverie when Jodi, said, "Look, I know I already said it, but I'm sorry."

"JJ, I know, I'm sorry too. I was pushy when I apologized, and I hurt you. You had every right to be mad." He pushed his fingers through his short brownish-blonde hair."I should be the one apologizing."

"No, I was mean and didn't let you defend yourself. I took it really badly. You have every right to be friends with other people." Jodi said.

"I say we stop taking all the blame, and wipe the slate clean. Ok?" He said. Jodi nodded. She flashed a smile and then shouted, "Race you to the other end!", and she took off.

"Hey! No fair you got a head start!" Riley laughed and ran to catch up with her. When Jodi beat him to the other side, she started dancing around, laughing and teasing him playfully.

"Oh yeah! I win!" Jodi giggled.

"Oh yeah, Miss Head Start?" Riley snorted.

"I beat you because you started late!"

"Oh really?"

They went down the hill to the creek, and Jodi took off her boots and rolled up her jeans. She waded into the water, climbing on the rocks.

Riley sat down on the bank, watching Jodi play in the water. He wanted her to love him so badly. She was sweet, kind, pretty, and smart.

When Jodi was done splashing, she walked over, and picked up her shoes. She decided not to put them on since her feet were wet. They started walking, talking, and just being friends. The wind was blowing hard, in fact, they nearly had to shout to hear each other. Suddenly, Jodi screamed.

"JJ!" Riley yelled. Jodi was on the ground, holding her foot in pain. All of a sudden, the wind died to a breeze. Then Riley heard the unmistakable rattle, he glanced around, and saw the snake slithering away. He looked at Jodi, she was laying on the ground, and her eyes weren't focusing.

"JJ, Jodi, Jodine! Look at me!" Riley was crouched over her, noticing her foot was swelling at a rapid rate. He ripped off his shirt, and tied a tourniquet around her ankle. Jodi was slowly losing consciousness, and Riley couldn't decide what to do. Should he risk carrying her back? The ATV was about six thousand feet away, and moving her could possibly help the venom spread. Or leave her there and get the four-wheeler? He decided to carry her, because the bear and wolf population had gone up within the past couple years, even though he didn't really want to help the venom spread. She was surprisingly light, and he carried her easily. Jodi eyes were still roving around, and her foot was almost double the size it normally was. When he finally got back to the four-wheeler, she was unconscious. He checked his phone for service, and still, no signal.

He realized there was no good way for her to ride, except sitting up, and the road was rough washboard dirt mixed with gravel.

Her eyes fluttered open, and he realized this was his chance to get her on the vehicle. He sat her on the ATV and he got on behind her. He was able to hold her with one hand, and drive with the other. But all he could do was pray he could get to the ER in time.


End file.
